


Zlaté prokletí

by Melody_Harkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Sam
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Harkness/pseuds/Melody_Harkness





	

Sam se ráno probudil s tepající bolestí hlavy a neutuchajícím pocitem, že je něco moc ale opravdu moc špatně. Ještě se zavřenýma očima se pokusil zrekapitulovat, co se dělo včera v noci. Protože to, co mu tepalo v hlavě, bylo víc než jen průměrná kocovina.  
Spolu s Jo a Bennym vyrazili ven. V baru byla hlava na hlavě, ale i tak si po chvíli všiml, jak jej někdo pozoruje. Postupem večera, když kolem něj cizinec kroužil, zjistil, že se jedná o neodbytného alfu. Lucifer, jak se mu představil, nechápal lehké náznaky nezájmu a dokonce ani po prvním odmítnutí nedal pokoj, a tak se Sam rozhodl k razantní odezvě a poslal otravu do háje. Alfa nevypadal potěšeně, ale zařadil zpátečku a Sam si tak užil zbytek večera docela v klidu. Nevypil toho mnoho, proto jej pořád překvapoval ten regiment permoníků řádících v jeho hlavě. Rozhodl se, že nejlépe mu bude, když se doplazí pro aspirin a vodu. Posadil se, přehodil nohy přes kraj postele a poté, co se mu přestal točit nejen žaludek, ale celý svět, zaznamenal na svých zápěstích cosi, co tam nemělo být. Jestli si myslel, že mu do teď bylo zle, tak po zjištění, že má na rukou dva zlaté náramky, jen tak tak doběhl k záchodu. Když už neměl co dávit, odplazil se ke stěně a s hrůzou v očích se díval na svá zápěstí. 

Sam byl omega, 23 let stará, a hlavně nespárovaná omega, která si užívala volnosti v mezích povolených zákonem. Ještě než se narodil, získaly omegy hodně svobody. Mohly studovat, co chtěly, pracovat kde chtěly, a taky mohly odmítnout alfu, kdykoliv chtěly. To se ale některým alfům pomalu ale jistě přestalo líbit, a tak se objevily „náramky poslušnosti“. I když jejich použití nebylo povoleno zákonem, tak jejich postihnutí bylo skoro nemožné, protože se nikdy nenašli svědci, kteří by viděli, jak byly nasazeny. Dokonce ani oběti samy nedokázaly říct, kde k nim přišly. Hlavním účelem náramků bylo vrátit alfům plnou moc nad omegou a to bez jejího souhlasu. Sam věděl, že je v háji. Totálně a úplně v háji. 

S vypětím sil se doplazil k telefonu a vyslal SOS zprávu svému staršímu bratrovi. Neuběhlo ani pár minut a k Samově úlevě uslyšel klepání na dveře. Hnal se k nim s vidinou naděje a víry v Deana, že to spraví. Čekalo ho však nemilé překvapení, za dveřmi nestál jeho ochranitelský bratr ale onen otrapa z baru.  
„Co ty tady chceš?“  
„Ale, ale, to je mi ale přivítání. To svého alfu ani nepozveš dál? Nemáš žádné vychování, to budeme muset napravit,“ zapředl Lucifer s ďábelským úšklebkem na tváři. Zatímco Sam v hrůze bledl, alfa se pustil dál a tvářil se, jako by mu to tam už patřilo. 

„To nemůže být...“ začal Sam, ale na dokončení mu chyběl dech.  
„Copak? Nevěříš, že já jsem tvůj nový druh? Tvůj pravý alfa?“ Znovu ten odporný úšklebek. „Věř tomu drahoušku, jsi můj. Jen a jen můj!“ Aby přidal svým slovům na váze, luskl prsty a zlato na Samových zápěstích se s cinknutím spojilo. Se zděšením a neskrývanou frustrací se snažil zápěstí oddálit, ale nepodařilo se mu to ani o milimetr. Panika mu začala zaplavovat mysl a jediné, na co dokázal myslet, bylo, ať už ho konečně někdo zachrání.  
Lucifer ho se zalíbením obcházel. „Nemám rád neposlušnost a špatně nesu odmítnutí. Tvoji sladkou vůni jsem ucítil i přes ten dav lidí hned, jak si vešel do baru. Ale tys mě prostě odkopl.“ Jeho hlas nabýval na síle. „Jak prašivého čokla, co si ani nezaslouží druhý pohled.“ Teď už přímo řval do Samovy tváře, ten se nezmohl ani na hlesnutí, aby snad alfu ještě víc nevytočil. „Naštěstí mám tyhle zlatíčka.“ Zasmál se a klepl na náramky. Sam nestíhal sledovat Luciferovy změny nálad a byl tak naprosto nepřipraven, když se ho v klidu zeptal: „Co o nich víš?“ Sam ke své hrůze zjistil, že alfa nemusel ani použít svůj dominantní hlas, aby jej přiměl odpovědět. Chvíli se s tím snažil bojovat, ale akorát mu to zhoršovalo už tak úpornou bolest hlavy. Přes zaťaté zuby procedil: „Skoro nic.“  
„Velmi dobře tedy,“ tleskl Lucifer, „asi bych si tě měl trošku dovzdělat, má malá omego, ale prvně... Sedni!“  
Sama už ani nepřekvapilo, když pod ním povolily nohy a on se sesunul se zakňouráním na zem. Až pozdě si uvědomil, že dát najevo slabost nebyl nejlepší nápad. Facka, která mu přistála na tváři, mu roztančila hvězdičky před očima, ale donutil se zatnout zuby a nevydat ani hlásek. „Moje omega nebude žádná fňukna, nechci slyšet žádné kňourání. Je to jasné?!“ zahřměl nad ním hlas a Sam se zmohl akorát na přikývnutí. „Pro teď to jako odpověď stačí, ale já si tě ještě vycvičím,“ pronesl alfa se zavrčením, když si odcházel pro židli. Posadil se naproti polozhroucené postavičce a s úsměvem začal povídat.  
„Tyhle náramky mají jednu velkou výhodu, nedovolí ti mě přímo neuposlechnout,“ zapředl a díval se na Sama hladovým pohledem. „Když s tím budeš bojovat, čekají tě bolesti hlavy, nevolnost a v poslední fázi i smrt. Takže bych ti doporučoval vzdát jakýkoliv odpor předem. Náramky nemůžeš sundat a jsou vyrobeny tak, aby se nedaly ničím rozbít, pokud se o to však pokusíš, čeká tě opravdu nehezká bolest. Nějaké otázky?“ zeptal se se špatně skrývanou škodolibostí. Sam jen zakroutil hlavou, ale očividně to nebyla dostatečná odpověď, protože se bolest hlavy začala stupňovat. Lucifer nad ním jen stál a díval se. „Nemám otázky,“ zkusil to Sam jinak. Úleva však nepřicházela. Lucifer jen zapředl. „Na něco jsi zapomněl. Od teď mi budeš říkat pane!“ Sam tedy rychle vyhrkl: “Nemám otázky, pane.“ A bolest hlavy konečně ustoupila na snesitelnou mez.  
„Tak je to dobře,“ usmál se alfa a na tvář se mu vrátil zpět hladový pohled. Sam se začal modlit, aby Dean dorazil co nejdřív.


End file.
